The Bijuu
by Rhythm Kukyou
Summary: There are nine Bijuu, and each is original, and terrifying in their own special way. ONESHOT Updated


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: Okay, I rewrote this after I found out the real names of the Bijuu. I did add more info to them, since Narutopedia doesn't have much info on them. Although some of the real ones are weird. (A dolphin-Horse?)  
**

_There exist beings made of pure chakra, who's power is unmatched. They are known as the Tailed-Beasts or Bijuu. They are like natural disasters that sweep across the land, destroying everything. There are nine of these terrible beasts, each with its own number of tails. They brought great terror onto the lands as no mortal could kill them, but one by one they were sealed away within human hosts known as the Jinchuuriki. But, a top secret organization is trying to extract the bijuu from their hosts and seal them away so that they alone can use their almighty power. But, now I will now tell you about these mighty beasts, and warn you of the danger._

_The first of the Bijuu, is the One-Tailed Shukaku, which takes the form of a great tanuki or raccoon dog. He is the demon that brings insanity and insomnia. It is said that Shukaku would eat his host soul if they ever slept. He is also the most blood thirsty of all the beasts, caring not who he kills as long as they are dead. He has complete control over sand, but was eventually sealed away...._

_The second is the Two-tailed Cat, which takes the form of a giant cat with blue flames covering her body instead of fur. She is said to be the Princess of Death, and has the ability to use fire in combat. She is even said to eat the souls of those departed and use them to fight her battles, but even with her powers over death she too was sealed away....._

_The third is the Three-tailed Turtle, a monstrous turtle with three huge shrimp like tails. It was said to be extremely fast, and have control over water. It could produce a horrid mist that forced people to face their worst fears. It manged to escape from it's Jinchuuriki after it was sealed, but it's freedom was cut short when it was captured again. Living without a host, it became dumb and unable to use it's full power, and because of that, it was sealed away again...._

_The fourth is the great Four-tailed Monkey, who could combine his power over fire and earth to control lava. He was a giant gorilla with a fearsome temper and great physical strength, but yet he too was sealed away......._

_The fifth is the Five-tailed Dolphin-Horse, a horse demon with an almost dolphin like head. He had the power to move faster than the eye could see, and could attack with high powered jets of steam, but he too was sealed away into a prison.  
_

_The sixth is the Six-Tailed Slug, A very large demon slug, which could attacked with poisonous bubbles. The very air around him was filled with a sleep inducing vapor produced from his body, slowing his prey down. But, the great slug was defeated, and sealed away.  
_

_The seventh is the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle, which was a great rhinoceros bettle, with six of its seven wings, resembling green insect wings, and one long whip like tail extending from its abdomen. It had power over lighting, and could whip up huge wind storms, but it too was defeated and sealed away.  
_

_The eighth is the Eight-tailed Ushi-oni, who is bull headed sea demon, with eight octopus like tails and four horns on his head. He is only one of two who still reside in their Jinchuuriki, but his time is coming soon enough....._

_Finally the most powerful of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Nine-tailed Fox. His power is almighty, with single swish of one of his nine tails he can flatten a mountain, and summon up terrifying tsunamis. He also still resides in his Jinchuuriki, awaiting the day someone makes the mistake of trying __to seal him away...._

_Now you know of the horrible power of the bijuu and the organization trying to capture them, but here is a word of warning before you leave, if this organization suceeds in bringing together all the Tailed-beasts, the power they will wield will be unstoppable................._


End file.
